


Bedtime Story

by coughingupfeathers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: bedtime story, immense silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughingupfeathers/pseuds/coughingupfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey refuses to go to sleep so Gerard has to tell him a bedtime story. Lots and lots of crack and silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest on deviantart like two years ago. And I was pretty hyper at the time, if I remember right. This was the result.

"Mikey, for god's sake, it's bed time!" Gerard repeated for the thousandth time.

"But I'm not tired!" Mikey moaned yet again, pouting.

It was 11pm, and Mikey, dressed in his black pyjamas and with a pink fluffy unicorn toy tucked under his arm, had decided to be temperamental. He did not want to go to bed, even though they had a worldwide tour that kicked off tomorrow.

"I don't CARE, Mikey," Gerard told his little brother firmly, "You are touring tomorrow, so you are GOING to bed, whether you like it or not."

"But Geee…" Mikey persisted.

Gerard sighed in exasperation.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Read you a bedtime story or something?"

Mikey looked up at his brother with a ridiculously sweet smile.

"Pleeeeease?" he smiled innocently, pulling the cutest expression he could.

Gerard sighed again: being the elder brother could be such a chore.

"Tuck up in bed," he groaned, "I'll think of something…"

"Yay!" Mikey squealed, skipping into his room. Groaning, Gerard followed.

Mikey had already tucked himself into bed by the time that Gerard dragged his feet into his brother's room. For a twenty one year old, he could certainly act like he was only six! Gerard thought to himself. He dragged a chair to his brother's bedside, purposefully dragging it loudly across the floor, simply to annoy Mikey. Gerard then plonked himself down onto the chair, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his brother's bedroom wall for inspiration. He spotted a Star Wars poster above the head of the bed. Sorry George Lucas, He mentally noted, before saying "A long, long, long, long, very long time ago," he began dully, "In a fantasy world far, far, far, far," he paused for emphasis, "extremely far away, there lived a punk-rock fox called Frank."

Mikey burst into giggles. Gerard ignored him.

"Now Frank was very, very sad," Gerard began.

"NO!" Mikey shouted, "He's not allowed to be sad!"

"Frank was very, very sad," Gerard continued nevertheless, "Because he couldn't find his precious guitar called Pansy."

"But why can't he find Pansy?" Mikey wailed.

"Shut up and I might tell you." Gerard said shortly, staring at his brother.

Mikey immediately stopped talking, pulling his covers right up to his chin.

"Frank could not find his beloved guitar Pansy," Gerard explained, "Because it had been stolen by the evil dragon Jussina Beebeeria."

Mikey gasped.

"But of course, that wouldn't do," Gerard continued, "And so along came the handsome knight, Sir Mikius Wayus, on his noble steed, a pink fluffy sparkly unicorn called…" Gerard paused a moment to think of something perfectly ridiculous to suit his brother's taste, "Pinky Puff."

"But he doesn't have a unicorn called Pinky Puff!" Mikey shrieked.

Too tired to argue, Gerard sighed "So what is his unicorn called, Smarty-pants?"

"TINKERBELL!" Mikey squealed in reply.

Gerard pulled a face.

"Okay," he sighed, "The handsome knight Sir Mikius Wayus rode on his noble steed, a pink fluffy sparkly unicorn called Tinkerbell, not Pinky Puff. Okay?"

Mikey grinned.

"So Sir Mikius and Tinkerbell began on their epic journey to win back Frank the fox's prized guitar Pansy, but they got lost along the way. So they asked their good friend, Torosaurus Ray, to give them directions." Gerard continued.

Mikey shrieked with laughter.

"Torosaurus gave them the right directions, and offered to help them." Gerard continued after Mikey finished laughing, beginning to enjoy himself, "So Torosaurus, Sir Mikius and Tinkerbell set off to find the evil dragon Jussina Beebeeria and take back Pansy."

Mikey sat silently on the bed, enthralled by the story.

"Soon they reached the lair of the evil Jussina. Jussina was a vain creature that thought that she could sing," Gerard brought himself closer to his brother for the next bit, "But it actually sounded like a cat being strangled."

Mikey covered his mouth with his hands in a vain attempt to smother his giggling.

"So when Sir Mikius, Tinkerbell and Torosaurus tried to enter her lair, she shrieked" Gerard cleared his throat and put on a high pitched shrieky voice, "WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?"

Mikey's face turned bright scarlet from laughing so hard.

"Sir Mikius plucked up some courage and said 'I'm here to take back Frank's guitar!'" Gerard continued, "And the evil Jussina laughed and said, 'And what makes you think that I'm going to give it back? I'm going to play this beautiful guitar, and sing with my beautiful voice, and become world famous and live happily ever after, HA HA HA!'"

Mikey stared at his elder brother in horror, covers pulled right up to his chin and whimpering, "So what did they do Gee?"

"Torosaurus was not happy with Jussina for stealing Frank's guitar, so do you know what he did?" Gerard replied.

Mikey shook his head.

"As Torosaurus has a great big pink candyfloss afro growing out of his head, he started pulling small chunks off of it and throwing them at the evil Jussina. Now Jussina loved candyfloss and couldn't stop herself catching the pieces of candyfloss and eating them. Tinkerbell soon spotted this and using the magical powers in her horn, she cast a powerful sleeping spell on the pieces of candyfloss. After Jussina had eaten only a few pieces of the candyfloss, she fell fast asleep! So then Sir Mikius ran to the place in Jussina's lair where she had hidden Pansy and took it back." Gerard explained.

Mikey started jumping up and down in bed, shrieking, "Yay! Yay! They defeated the evil Jussina! Yay!"

"So when Sir Mikius delivered the guitar back to Frankie the fox, he was very happy indeed. He immediately began to play a soothing lullaby on Pansy, and after a day full of heroics, Sir Mikius found himself rather tired and very soon drifted off to sleeeeeeeeep…." Gerard finished soothingly.

"That," Mikey yawned, "Was the best story ever, Geeeeee…" 

Moments later, Mikey was fast asleep. Gerard gingerly removed his sleeping brother's glasses, careful not to awaken him. Triumphantly smiling, he set the glasses on the bedside cabinet and tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door quietly as possible. He then tiptoed into his own room, shut the door, and cambered into bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he stopped and groaned.

"Curse you, Mikey," he hissed, "Now I can't sleep!"

THE END.


End file.
